A Lost Guardian: The Dark Tower
by necroneox3d
Summary: Naruto has returned to Konoha after what he thought was SEVEN YEARS only to realize, it's only been two. Now he knows the truth and where he must go to end it all! Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Tower

A Lost Guardian Series

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Return

It's been two years since the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto, a boy, nay a man, who was a missing member of a thought to be mythical race of people known throughout the world as the Guardians. It had almost been a year when the Fourth Great Shinobi War had been only a whisper on the winds of fate. It came with a sudden force that many didn't believe it had started even a month later.

Within the first four months Jaraiya had been lost in a battle with Orochimaru, Tsunade blamed herself even though she'd been busy fighting Kabuto and several of Orochimaru's 'less than perfect' Cursed Seal wielders. She had only survived thanks to the 'Naruto Family' coming to her aid.

Now Hinata stared out across the field, her once soft lavender eyes now held an edge like diamond. She surveys the damage of the most recent battle, the Sound and Iwa had joined forces for the latest sortie against Konoha. The battle had been long and disastrous, many civilian and Shinobi lives had been ended, yet Konoha came through thanks to the return of their strongest Ki fighter Lee. With a few well placed ki blasts he had opened windows into the enemy ranks allowing the ANBU and Jounin to take control of the battle in an instant.

Now the battle was over and Hinata was on watch, her Byakugan blazing in the fading light watching for any enemy Shinobi who might sneak up on her squad as they looked for survivors. There is a blur of motion to her left and back and Tenten appears, bladed weapons of various types strapped to her body so thick it was almost armor. An armor that could turn deadly in an instant. She looks around the area, her eyes as hard if not harder than Hinata's. "Report…" Normally the word would be as hard and cold as her eyes, but it always softened for those in the so called 'Naruto Family.'

Hinata takes a moment to collect her thoughts, the members of her squad sending hand signs. "We've found only three survivors, two are mortally wounded and the third sustained minor damage combined with a concussion from a earth jutsu." Tenten nods, her eyes softening as they ask a wordless question. Hinata smiles, her own eyes softening as she looks at one of her most precious people. "I'm fine Tenten-chan, my shift is over in a little while." Tenten nods, her eyes and face hardening once again as her clothes begin to ruffle and she takes off into the air, her ki bright around her as she flies back towards Konoha. Hinata watches her for a split second before returning to her duties.

Another fifteen minutes reveals no more survivors, all enemy Shinobi either mercy killed or taken prisoner. A sigh escapes her lips as everyone begins filing back to the village. Finally she follows her squad, her eyes not missing anything with six hundred yards, wishing she could simply fly home. But there was no way in hell she was gonna leave her soldiers alone, Naruto would never forgive her if she did.

Tsunade looked out over the village from the window in her office. If one first met her this day they wouldn't have any doubts to her age. Her Genjutsu was still up but it made no difference as the lines on her face were deep, her eyes sad and hollow with pain. Faces flash through her mind on permanent replay as all the Shinobi she felt she'd failed crossed in front of her mind's eye. One face in particular continued to haunt her, a fool's face with red line tattoos on his cheeks and long spiky white hair, a goofy grin on his face as he runs from her fist.

A tear trails down her cheek as she remembers her lost team mate, a man who she had realized she loved only after his death. Suicide had been on her back ever since but she knew she could not; he would be ashamed of her if she let the monkey take control and go through with it. His name whispers past her lips, inaudible to all, even herself. As if the silent name was a signal an explosion rocked the ground, shaking all the buildings in the village, almost making Tsunade fall as she tried to regain her balance on the wobbly floor. "What the hell was that?!" ANBU appear from thin air around her, one in a cats mask stepping forward hurriedly.

She bows quickly before reporting, "Hyuuga Hinata's team has been attacked! Reinforcements are already on the way! Iwa, Sound, and Lightning are charging towards the East Wall!" Tsunade heard the panic in the young woman's voice, a panic she herself was feeling a hundred times over the moment the words 'Hinata' and 'attacked' came out in the same sentence. "Send the Family to the East Wall; get Kakashi's ANBU Team out to Hinata immediately!! Sound the alarm, all Shinobi to their stations!!"

Hinata sighs as the explosion rips apart her team's ranks, three died instantly, two seriously injured. The rest pull out their preferred weapons, watching the incoming enemy Shinobi with a firm resolution her team was known for. A Sand Shinobi, one of Gaara's newest Chunin if memory served, ran through four hand seals creating two sand whips that he begins lazily flipping forward in preparation.

She hears the cry of a Lightning Jutsu, her Byakugan flaring instantly as she dodges the lightning bolt that blast the ground where she'd just been standing. A lavender ki ball forms in her hand before she slams her palm forward blasting into the idiot who'd tried to fry her. Landing on her feet she flips out a kunai in each hand and charges towards the incoming horde, her team hot on her heals.

Her blades sing with the chakra/ki mix flowing through them, blood raining down on her as she slices limbs and throats in a methodical dance of death. Her eyes widen as a Sound Shinobi levels his palms at her, a familiar hole in his hands bringing back memories of a long past Chunin exam. A blast of sound and wind rockets at her, heavily laden with chakra. Fury overrides her normal thought processes as he ki flares to life, a roar of refusal to die blasting past her lips as she drops the kunai, two large energy orbs forming in her hands before slamming her palms together. The two balls of energy becoming one before blasting forward in an energy wave that fries the enemy Shinobi in front of her, ripping through the Sound Ninja's attack like tissue paper. He only has time to widen his eyes in surprise before he is incinerated along with all those to slow to move from behind him. The lavender of her Byakugan eyes starts to darken as her fury grows and she starts firing small orbs of energy in rapid fire succession, her scream of defiance not faltering once as she begins to kill and kill and kill. Her team stands back to back with their leader throwing jutsu in all directions, the enemy horde flowing around them like an endless ocean. Sweat begins to drip down Hinata's brow as her ki begins to waver and drop.

Grabbing her kunai again she rushes into the gap she'd created, her kunai once again flashing through flesh and viscera. She takes a step back, her left hand supporting the back of the right kunai before slamming forward, the blade of the kunai sinking into an Iwa shinobi's forehead with such force flesh, bone and brain matter blasts from the back of his head. His eyes roll back, his mouth opening and closing in a silent denial of his death. A sword cleaves a path through the air aimed at her throat and with the flexibility only capable by a female she leans back leaving the kunai in the dead shinobi's head. Her feet launch up slamming into the flat side of the katana with such force it flies from the attacker's hand. She lands on her feet, her legs bent before kicking off the ground and slamming her other kunai into and through the attacker's throat, watching in an iceberg like cold as he chokes on his own blood, his hands clawing at the kunai in an attempt to live. Hinata was already moving on, a new pair of kunai in her hands.

It was at moments like this, when her blades sliced through enemy flesh, that she can't believe her lack of use of the Gentle Fist style. She had been trained in the style since she was a child, barely able to walk. Had finally started to master the damn style after Naruto had left for the Guardian Village, but in the first sorties of the war she'd found the kunai were better for her then simply blasting her chakra through enemies. It had made her father furious, after all the entire clan, save a few here and there, believed the style was the ultimate weapon and the only one needed for a 'true' Hyuuga. Heh, fuck those old geezers and their stupidity of never changing. She knew the Gentle Fist wasn't the strongest; Naruto had beaten it after all hadn't he? Even after being hit with one of the strongest techniques of the style! She wasn't that stupid. The grin that spread across her face at the thought of finally doing what made her happy and Naruto's grinning face sent shivers through the few enemy shinobi, right before they died by the hands of this blood soaked Goddess of Death.

Their fear was replaced by a cocky sense of assurance as their ranks parted revealing two figures that brought a minute sense of fear to Hinata. Standing there like the field was already theirs was none other than Uchiha Sasuke and Kabuto. Her fear was instantly replaced by such a blind rage her ki flared to life greater than ever before, her hair forced to stand up from its pressure. The ground started to crack as rocks and pebbles lifted from the beneath the topsoil until the pressure became too much and the ground cratered beneath her feet. The ground rips apart as she blasts forward at these two betrayers of Naruto, one he'd loved like a brother.

Sasuke smirked as he unfastens the cloak and whips it forward, Hinata's fist ripped through the cloth revealing Sasuke was gone. "Nice Hinata-san, but not good enough. You telegraph too much…" Sasuke's amused and reproachful voice made her anger rise another notch, little bolts of lightning arcing across her ki. She knew her power was nowhere near Naruto's, not according to the descriptions she had from her lovers who'd seen his power first hand. But at this moment she felt invincible, she could feel her ki increasing the speed and strength of every muscle in her body. Her chakra was leaking from her tenketsu making a double flame around her body of blue and lavender. Sasuke's grin diminishes as he looks at Hinata as she slowly straightens, her double energy flaring around her body made him extremely nervous. The power coming off this girl he'd known as a shy loser was almost staggering. Never in a million years did he think she would reach even half this strength. He knew she could match him without his cursed seal, but she seemed to be steadily getting stronger, if this continued he might have to use Lvl 2 and he really didn't want to resort to that. He unsheathes the blade he had come to love, lightning crackled across its razor sharp edge as he dashed in for a one hit kill on this confusing girl.

His speed is beyond impressive as he seems to simply disappear, his form is perfect, his heart cold. In his mind he'd decided this girl simply had to die, no ifs ands or buts about it. Why then when his blade was a mere centimeter away did she just vanish? His eyes are wide as he stumbles, having expected a solid body to stop his blade as it sunk into flesh and bone. "Uchiha Sasuke…" His temper is sparked as he recognizes the tone she used, seeing as he had been using it on her not more than seconds ago. "I'm not that pathetic and weak Uchiha, not against someone as lame as you…" Sasuke grins evilly, his eyes shadowed, the cursed seal spreading across his skin. Hinata grins, her excitement rising. "Now this should be fun…"

Both blur from sight, their fists slamming into each other with such force it blasts the ground under the impact area. The shinobi around the two combatants watch this clash of titans in awe, some in fear as they realize they wouldn't last a second in a fight with either of these two. Blood spurts from Sasuke's mouth and Hinata's nose as both attacks land. Sasuke recovers first as he loads a kick and launches the spinning side kick into Hinata's head sending her careening through the gather Shinobi towards Konoha. Right about then Kakashi appears catching the now stunned Hinata forcing himself to dig deep with his chakra in order not to fall back. He looks back the way she'd flown, his mask not hiding his anger as his eyes land on the traitor Sasuke. First he had seen this battle was not going good, many allied Shinobi were being killed and now that bastard shows up and hurts Hinata. His anger at the situation was growing by the minute as it seemed this was going to be the end of Konoha. With a snap that was almost audible his anger went over the edge and his ki flared to life in such a brilliant blast it slammed a crater three times larger than Hinata's into the ground and forced people on all sides to be sent flying.

The battle was not going well for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The combined forces of Iwa, Sound, and Lightning had made one grand attack on the East Wall. All of Konoha had jumped to their places instantly, bringing pride to all, but it was in vain as the enemy unleashed their most powerful techniques with their strongest warriors. This was definitely meant to be an all or nothing battle meant to wipe Konoha from the face of the planet. Tsunade fought alongside her strongest Shinobi plowing a major dent in the enemy forces, but the horde was never ending. They were quickly growing tired and there was no end in sight. It seemed all was lost on all fronts as Tsunade got reports of her Shinobi falling over and over, fear crept its cold fingers into her heart as she looked on, knowing that the very best were being saved as the coupe de grat(?), the finishing blow.

It seemed all was lost in the near future when something she knew would be talked of for years to come happened. In a blast of blue and red fire an orb swirling with power erupted over head. Hope was lost as Tsunade thought like all of Konoha that this was some massive destructive technique from the enemy, while the enemy thought it was the same from Konoha. One of them was right…

The enormous orb which had to span hundreds of feet in diameter slowly lowered, Shinobi of every village running and screaming as it neared the ground. Slowly the orb started to condense growing smaller and smaller until it touched the ground and erupted into a thick layer of condensed blue and green smoke. Everyone watched in fear and awe wondering when the killing blow would come. It came in a thunderous blue energy arc that incinerated a long trench of enemies, the points of the attack ripping through the sides of the border Shinobi with so much force it rips them completely in half. A small breeze blows the wind slowly away revealing a silhouette of two people. It clears further revealing a man holding a sword in his right hand, the blades tip pointing to the side. A loose cloak is draped over the figures form with a flat western styled cowboy hat hiding his features. The arm not in the cloak looks powerful with lean cut muscle. Behind him is a girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that reaches past her waist. In her right hand is a large and strangely shaped fuuma shuriken, armor over her opposing shoulder and knee with extremely short shorts and a green long sleeved shirt with leather straps across it, the bottom of it short enough to show her mid-drift. In her left hand is a smaller version of the man's weapon. Two thick, wide leather belts criss cross across her hips, the cross section right in front of her waist, strange metallic kunai fill slots up and down the belts. At their feet lie three leather bags that seemed to have been just dropped.

The man speaks; his voice hard and cold, holding such hatred it put instant fear in everyone's hearts but a few Konoha Shinobi who recognized it instantly, even with the aged and harsh tone to it. "Fucking Sound …" The man looks up revealing long blonde hair with red streaks and deep black eyes that resembled icebergs at the moment with slits, the once simple lines on his face resembling whiskers were now thick clefts into his skin and looked more like whiskers than before. The once babyish looking face was now hard and muscular, the baby fat completely gone revealing a chiseled and dominating face. With speed that was scary to all who saw it both people flashed into action, their blades slicing through bodies with such force the blood, cartilage and bone was flung back in a shower of gruesome rainbows.

The fast and bloody death of shinobi was like hitting the instant restart button on the battle. At the first sound of his voice Hinata had went straight from semi-conscious to conscious in a heart beat, her battle fury returning full blast as she killed enemy Shinobi in an attempt to reach her Naruto, knowing exactly where he was no matter where he moved.

In other parts of the battle Tenten and Kurenai were in the same state as Hinata but holding their duty firmly in their mind or else they'd being doing exactly like Hinata. Their attacks, however, were more vicious and unforgiving as they sought to end this stupid battle to see their Naruto-kun.

Yuffie dashed through the enemy ranks, her mind chanting a mantra over and over again. '_Leaf and Sand, kill the rest, especially the Sound…'_ Over and over her eyes located the headbands, slashing and dodging in a gruesome dance of death. After a while the Konoha and Sand who hadn't seen her with Naruto earlier realized she was an ally and stopped attacking. She simply dodge attacks and killed the enemy with her sword or slashed them with her Shuriken.

Naruto was having a hell of a time, both of his swords slashing and hacking limbs and heads off bodies like an unstoppable force of nature. He leaps in the air, a perfect Rasengan forming in an instant surrounded by a halo of reddish gold ki. He slams his palm forward launching the Rasengan like a ki blast. It slams into the middle of a thick group of enemy shinobi ripping the shinobi apart as a tornado forms on the ground with razor sharp whips of ki slashing out and slicing bodies into tiny pieces. He lands on the ground, his swords crossing across his body before he slashes out sending dual arcs of ki, chakra and another energy none of these people had ever seen before. Dual paths are cleared through the thick horde with such force those not in the 'danger zone' were blown off their feet. One 'lucky' shinobi gets up close on Naruto's back only for him to points his index finger over his shoulder before a small compact beam of energy slams through the shinobi leaving a perfect dime sized hole through his head. With a grin of pure malice Naruto rushes forward sheathing both swords, his hand coming to his sides and cupping the air before two Rasengan form his hat being slung off his head as his bright golden ki flares to life, his hair going from its blonde and red look to pure gold as the ground shatters beneath his feet. He slams the two Rasengan together, struggling for a moment before the two orbs of powerful wind and chakra merge together into one big orb with an extremely small, almost marble sized, Rasengan in the center. He frowns as the one he'd sensed appears in front of him, a cocky smile on his bespectacled face. "Well hello Naruto-kun, been a long time hasn't it?" Naruto straightens, the battle going on in a ten yard circle around these two warriors. "I see you've gotten at least a _little_ better. Do you think your any good against me?" Kabuto smiles that cocky smile, his chakra scalpels flaring to life around his hands as he ducks down into his fighting stance. Naruto simply stares at him with his cold blue eyes. A fierce and somehow _primal_ grin stretches itself across the young man's face sending a cold chill down Kabuto's spine. Kabuto never blinked, his eyes never left Naruto's, and in one moment Naruto was there, then he wasn't. No flash, no fazing out, nothing. Just there one second gone the next. The attack was done with such speed Kabuto didn't register he'd been attacked even as he was flying backwards, a large Rasengan having blown him backwards working its way into his abdomen pulling the marble sized Rasengan closer to his body. As his nerves registered the intense pain of being severed with lethal severity the marble of power connected. There was a pause, in time and space itself, everything seemed to stop. The battle slowed as the combatants felt something bad was about to happen, something beyond their understanding and imagination. As time started to speed up again everyone felt as if they were pushed, yet they never moved. Later they would come to understand that space itself had been warped around the impact zone. None could comprehend the immensity of the attack created by Naruto, none but Kabuto who would never again be able to explain anything to anyone.

Naruto nodded as a crater was simply gone from the battlefield, no explosion, no debris, just an orb of bent time and space and then… a crater. Pulling his blades out of his sheathes, the metal making a sound only a well honed blade pulled from its casing can, before turning to a now terrified enemy horde. The primal grin never leaving his face he dashes forward into the army, his laugh of pure joy striking an animalistic fear into their very souls.

His swords cleave a bloody path of destruction through the ranks of enemy soldiers, his eyes bright with happiness as he whirls the blade around himself stabbing and cleaving, blood never coming close to his body before his ki burned it to nothingness in mid flight. His happiness ends in seconds as his eyes catch sight of Sasuke ripping his blade from a Konoha Shinobi and is replaced by unbridled fury. His mouth opens as a roar mixed with a name rips forth. "**SASUKE!!!!!!**" The fury, pain, and animalistic roar stops the battle like cold water dunked on a drunken man's head. All heads turn to Naruto as his eyes begin to glow red, his ki growing by the millisecond by leaps and bounds. With a blast his Lvl 2 Guardian form flares to life as blue lightning whips against the ground ripping it apart. Boulders shake loose from the ground and rise into the air, and Sasuke felt a very human shiver of fear run down his spine. How is Naruto so powerful? Where had he gotten this power?! But Naruto wasn't done yet as he unbuckled his sword belt after flinging the cloak off revealing a strange seal on both his arms. The swords flash white and disappear with their belts, his ki growing more as his power continues to climb. His hair begins to pulse gold, his eyebrows fading as his muscles suddenly grow twice as large but leaner and more compact. Naruto crouches slightly, his primal roar growing louder and louder as he begins to unleash every ounce of power he has in his body. Red streaks begin to stretch through his hair, his fangs growing longer. His tail unwraps from his waist and begins to twitch at the pressure Naruto was exhibiting. Chakra, ki, and other powers no one here had ever felt before began swirling around Naruto's form until in a blast of multicolored light he disappears, a dome of power rising high and stretching forth ripping at the ground.

Lightning rains down from the sky forcing various people to jump or die. Yuffie merely watched all this with a smirk on her face, Tsunade huffing and panting behind her with dead enemies lying around them. "Naruto…" Pride and love suffuse her voice making Tsunade stare at her in surprise. "Show them all what you have become my love…"

Sasuke watched all of this with an intense terror written across his face. Naruto was way to powerful, way more powerful than he in his level two cursed seal. He couldn't believe the power his once friend and surrogate brother now possessed, and the variety of power he sensed that he'd never sensed or heard of before. His mental armor began to crack and his excuses about not being able to gain power in this village began to crumble. Just how powerful would _he_ have become if he'd stayed? With the kind of power Hinata and now Naruto were exhibiting there was no telling just how powerful he might have become. The dome swirled with powerful malevolence before it began to shrink, the swirl picking up speed as it condensed in on the man within. As the smoke began to clear with the shrinking of the dome Sasuke began to see a silhouette and terror began to enter his heart deeper than before.

The dome was gone now, residing in its entirety within the being standing emotionlessly there in the deep crater he'd formed. Everything was different and the people of the Elemental countries saw for the first time why Naruto was feared in one of the most ruthless universes residing in the multiverse. Long spiky white hair flowed down to his waist; a single blue line ran down his cheek under his left eye. He wore white loose pants taped at the bottom with white biker styled boots. A blood red vest covered his torso with nine white lines running from the sides and meeting up on the back at a kanji which read simply 'Heaven'. His skin was just as tanned as before, his muscles the same size and strength as before but with more force held within. He opened his eyes and seemed to look into Sasuke's very soul as silver met red Sharingan. Naruto sighs while closing his eyes, four wings such a dark red they were almost black seemed to open from thin air and spread out behind him, his tail waving back and forth in peace. Many who saw him fell almost instantly into an awed admiration of this beyond beautiful figure who you could tell just by looking at him held more power than any one person should be capable.

There was no blur, no blink of motion, no movement at all it seemed, yet Naruto was simply gone and beside Sasuke in a motion that could only be described as several times faster than instant. "Uchiha Sasuke, your mind has been clouded by Evil though not of your doing…" He places a hand on the cursed seal and to Sasuke's immense surprise he can feel the cursed seal shrink away from that hand as if it was a living entity instead of merely a seal. An intense burning sensation slams through Sasuke's body as a silent scream rips from between his lips. His eyes roll back in his head as Naruto pulls his hand away from Sasuke's shoulder, a dark purplish vapor coming after his hand. "Be free, brother…" The vapor stops as Sasuke collapses to the ground in pain and exhaustion.

Naruto lifts his hand and looks at the swirling ball of vapor now residing in the palm of his hand. "Filth…" With a clench of his hand the vapor disappears and with it the seal on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto flicks his hand as if throwing something disgusting away before turning on the shinobi who had been attacking his village. He raises his voice, no emotion in his tone, his wings and tail twitching with the anger his eyes and voice do not reveal. "I am Naruto, Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Any who wish to live the rest of their days leave now, or suffer for eternity in the Pits of Damnation…" Blank looks meet his statement before a mad dash of shinobi rush to leave the killing grounds outside of Konoha before this messenger of death could knock on their door. Mere minutes later the various enemy villages were completely gone leaving shocked and awed Sand and Leaf Ninja alone staring at this Angel of Death that had saved their lives.

He knew it wouldn't last though, this awe and appreciation of him. Soon the villagers and some shinobi would be crying for his head again. _Doesn't matter, I have my lovers and that's all I need…_His wings folded, disappearing as they closed, and he took a step towards the four women who were now rushing for him. Tears begin to flow from his eyes as Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, and Yuffie rush at him. His arms wrap around them all as they plaster his face with kisses. Yeah, these four are all I need…

AN-Well, Naruto's returned at last. What journey is he about to start now?

Jon


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Tower

Chapter Two

The room was silent, all within simply shocked with the news told by each party. Tsunade simply stared at Naruto and this new addition from another universe. Naruto stared at the ground, his eyes shadowed but the anger radiating off him in malevolent waves left no doubt to his state of mind. Tsunade looked down at her desktop, a tear trailing down her cheek at the fresh memories she'd just recounted. The girl with Naruto sighed, her eyes sad for her lover, and moved to the window and looked out over the Village of Konoha.

"What can we do Tsunade?" The girl's voice is emotionless but filled with the same fiery determination Naruto was renowned for. Tsunade didn't answer, her mind running through everything going on. "I don't know child, things are more complicated now that Naruto is back…"

Naruto stands slowly, his cloak flowing around his body concealing his swords, and now she could see the sheathes were decorated with such intricate designs and seals she thought she'd never be able to follow one line before accidentally moving on to another. He moves to the window next to Yuffie and looks out as dark clouds begin to gather, one of the first storms of fall approaching like a messenger from hell. "We wait, and see what ka wants of us. These last few years I've spent in the Multiverse have taught me one very important thing. All do as ka commands…" He turns back around, a feverish looking fire in his eyes at the next words he says. "I'll be leaving soon though, I can feel it. My journey will not end here it seems…" Yuffie looks sadly up at him from her position at the window. A sadness so deep it strikes Tsunade's heart like a sledge hammer of pity as three words whisper past her lips so lightly Tsunade almost didn't hear them. "The Dark Tower…" Naruto nodded before pushing the window gently open. "I don't believe in fate anymore now than I did in my match against Neji, but ka is not like fate. Ka is an entity that shapes the multiverse for the best of the all. All the different worlds have things in common with others, but one world is more real than the rest, including this one. It was in that world that I learned that the true evil I am either supposed to conquer or die trying is in The Dark Tower, a place of such evil and power it could easily overwhelm and destroy all worlds, if not for The White Tower. Balance is crucial or all worlds fall, the previous King of the Dark Tower understood this, but he was overpowered and destroyed by the Anti-Existence. I have to correct this, it was what I was born for, what Kyuubi was sealed for…" Tsunade stares wide eyed at the affectionate tone in Naruto's voice, almost as if she was his mother. Naruto and Yuffie snap a salute before leaping out the window and flying towards their new home, his father's old mansion that Tsunade had moved them to after Naruto had disappeared.

The Hokage sighs before reaching under her desk and pulls out three bottles of hidden Sake. Man was she feeling like getting plastered after all this bullshit.

Hinata was beyond nervous at this point. She'd been so stuck on the fact Naruto was back that when he was called away for a debriefing she almost wouldn't let him go, just like Kurenai and Tenten. Difference was that she wasn't Naruto's before he left, though he had accepted her kisses and hugs as if she had been. Now, several hours later as she waited with Kurenai and Tenten in their house she was jittery with nerves. What would she say to him? What would she do?! Kurenai smiled and patted her hand knowingly while Tenten had a reminiscent look on her face and seemed to be simply spacing out.

No wonder she jumped when there was a sharp rap at the door before Naruto and this girl he had appeared with stepped through. "Hey little ones, miss me?" There was a wide grin and pure unfiltered love in his eyes as he looked them over. Hinata paled and tried to sink into her part of the couch while Kurenai and Tenten put their fingers to their lips and lightly shushed Naruto. Confused he steps forward, his feet not making a single noise over the carpet, his muscles flowing under his skin like some powerful animal, like a panther on the prowl ready to be released and cause monstrous damage in an instant. Hinata's face lit up like fire at the thought of all that power within this man she loved. An Image of him in his angelic form instantly flowing into, not hers, but everyone's mind as he crossed the short space.

Leaning down to stare into the blanket bundles on the two girls laps and his face first went pale then bright red as a he saw two babies wrapped up in their mother's arms. Both had red hair, Kurenai's a bright red with dark reddish stripes. Both babies were sucking on the ends of their Guardian tails sound asleep. A smile of such happiness spread across Naruto's face all three girls realized they'd never seen such happiness from this man before. He leans forward, gently brushing locks of hair from the babies foreheads and asked a question that shocked all of the Leaf Kunoichi. "Why are they still babies? They should be seven by now…" Silence permeated the air around them as they stared at Naruto, their gazes finally realizing the extra years on him.

Kurenai was the first to come out of her shock and asked the questions of each of the three Kunoichi's minds. "You've only been gone for two years Naruto-kun… How have you lived five years more than us?!" Naruto's eyes open in shock now at the realization, his mind trying to wrap around the implications of his extra years out of his own Universe. Hinata slowly moves towards Naruto, tears glistening on the edges of her vision as she sees the pain Naruto has suffered being separated by Universe after Universe from those he loves. Her arms wrap him tight in her protective embrace as she tenderly kisses his neck. "It doesn't matter anymore, he's home and that's all that matters now…" Naruto feels more arms wrap around him as the women more important than anything else embrace him, their love for him radiating like a flame of such brilliant warmth that he can do nothing but bask in its brilliance and warmth.

It's been a week since his return, a week of simply loving and living with his lovers. His eyes slowly open as he tightens his arms around the four women, two on each side, causing them to sigh in pleasure. In a move that didn't even shift the skin on their arms he was out of bed and replaced with a clone who held the girls tighter. He knew they wouldn't be angry with him, he had stuff he had to do today and, however reluctant he was about it, he had to get it done. He dresses and arms himself in under a minute simply moving at a relaxed pace. With one last look at the four women in the bed sound asleep, he lets out a sigh of regret and heads out, making his way through the house like he'd lived here for years. The second he steps out of the door he leaps hundreds of feet into the air, angling it for a landing on the nearest roof, which just happened to be the Hyuuga Mansion. He'd barely landed when he was surrounded by Byakugan ANBU, each throwing a Gentle Fist attack at his crouched form only to miss as he leaps lazily in the air, his lazy jump so fast and hard it cracked the shingles and pushed the attackers back from the force. He watches his strength and speed more as he land son less hostile rooftops heading towards the Hokage Tower. Today was the day of Uchiha Sasuke's trial, to see if he had left of his own accord or if it had been the seal forcing him into it.

He stepped up to the receptionist and asked which room it was to be held in, only to get a fearful/dirty look. He had been gone for seven years, to him anyway, and hadn't had to deal with this kind of thing in a while. So his anger went through the roof as the words left her mouth. "Keep your evil claws out of this _demon_! I won't have you corrupting the judges minds just to get your rival killed!" Now, in the past he might have hollered and screamed childishly, raising all kinds of hell. But it's been a long time since then and he did something that taught a lesson to all in the village about talking to him like that. He grabbed the skinny little Chunin by the neck and practically ripped him from his seat behind the reception desk until he was almost nose to nose with the smug little bastard. "**Listen here you little piss ant, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but either I get that fucking room number or you get your own room in the fucking hospital!!**" He flicks his wrist sending the man twirling backwards over his desk and into his seat which slides across the floor on its wheels before tipping over. "So which is it gonna be **hmmm**?" The dark and almost animalistic tone to his voice must have triggered some signal of self preservation instincts in this little peon's brain since he got off the ground grabbing a paper and, in a body shaking tone of fear, told Naruto Sasuke was to be tried in room 217. Naruto nods, bowing just a fraction at the waist in thanks before moving down the wide hallway towards the said room.

Meanwhile a certain damaged and bandaged man by the name of Danzo simply watched the young man head to the room, his eyes stern. A slight seed of fear so deep in his eyes it was almost invisible. He simply faded back into the shadows heading back to his headquarters of ROOT.

Naruto never glanced in the direction of the seconds worth spike of killing intent he'd felt, didn't twitch or otherwise give any indication he'd felt anything. But seven years of finely honed instinct can't be ignored and Naruto never did, someone was in Konoha that wanted to take over and hated Naruto with a passion, prolly cause he had somehow put this man's plans back with his arrival. He puts it out of his mind for the time being, if ka wanted it then he would kill this man sometime in the future, if not someone else would, of this he was certain. At this point though he had more important matters on his mind, namely Sasuke and him having a fair trial.

He steps up to the door and a blade of rage slashes its way through his mind as a cry of pain issues forth from behind this innocent seeming door. Chakra and ki flash through his body as he slams his fist into the door sending it hurling across the room. As the room registers in his mind his canines bare themselves, his tail unwraps from his waist and he slams into the room slamming his fist into a masked ANBU shattering the mask like cheap glass. He spins on the ball of his foot, his left leg spinning backwards through the air and breaking the mask of a another ANBU. Using the momentum from the kick he continues his spin and slams his right fist into the last ANBU's gut before his hands begin flashing forward in such speed he doubted that Lee or Gai would have seen his hands. Instead of flying back from the force of the attack the last ANBU simply falls to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. This had all taken nothing more than literally a split second in the eyes of others who had been watching, others Naruto had not even registered, later this would shame him.

"NARUTO!" At the sound of a pissed Tsunade he turned and saw the entire Shinobi council with Tsunade in full Hokage gear. "What the fuck are you doing interfering with the interrogation?!" Naruto looked back at a badly panting Sasuke, two seals on his forehead that Naruto didn't recognize. Naruto's anger was quickly abating, though confusion was sweeping in to replace it. "What interrogation? I heard Sasuke scream like he was under attack! How is that an interrogation?!"

Tsunade shook her head, realizing that yes Naruto had grown more powerful, had even created and learned new things the world had never seen before, but his total Shinobi training was severely lacking. "We were using seals that allowed us to see into his mind, and to make sure he won't betray us again we have to force open all 'locked doors' within his mind. That can be very painful, especially if the things locked up are bad memories…" Naruto looks at her, she felt like she was being judged for some reason, before he nods and turns to Sasuke. "In that case, Hokage-sama, I'll interrogate him, and I won't be so much of a butcher with it either…" A white haze gathers around Naruto before he puts his hand on Sasuke's head, a screen like thing appearing above his head showing ten doors, each labeled after a different emotion or specific event. The haze around Naruto brightens for a moment as Sasuke's face looks peaceful and calm. Every door bursts open instantly without a twitch or word from Sasuke. Memories begin flashing across the screen from birth to now in fast forward, each member of the council hearing and seeing everything in his mind in almost an instant. After what felt like years but were only seconds every member in the room had a new lifetime of memories stored in their minds, yet separate and not interfering with their own memories and thoughts.

Tsunade leans to the left then right conferring with her two most senior council members. Naruto opens his eyes and shakes his head, Sasuke's innocence brazenly clear in his mind. He turns to the Council, giving his left hand to Sasuke as a support. Sasuke grimaces as he stands, completely ignoring the offered hand out of his sense of pride. He looks at Tsunade without any hesitation or regret, his mind already made up that he would accept any punishment, even if it meant death.

Tsunade nods as she finishes talking to her two comrades and looks down at Sasuke, her eyes blank and empty, the perfect non-biased judge. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have been charged with treason and the death of Konoha Shinobi. How do you plead?" Sasuke looks at her unflinching, his eyes hard but hopeful deep within their depths. "I plead not guilty on the grounds of a Seal's Influence..." Tsunade waits to see if he wished to add more before nodding and looking around at the Council. "The Uchiha has pleaded not guilty on grounds of outside influences. Does anyone wish to make a statement at this time?" She waits seeing a few Council Members start to speak only to close their mouth and stay silent. Feeling that sufficient time had passed she speaks. "Since no one wishes to make a statement it is now time for the Council Vote. All those who feel the accused is guilty say aye...." A couple members said 'aye', the rest of course stayed silent, he was their 'precious Uchiha' after all. "Innocent say aye...." Now Tsunade is used to being surprised, hell she had two hellacious surprises just last week when all Konoha's enemies had attacked at once and then Naruto's amazing reappearance! And the surprise she felt right now was almost on the same level as those two. Not ONE of the Council declared Sasuke innocent, not a single one. Now in a regular voting system Sasuke would have been sent off immediately with just the couple 'ayes' on his guilt, but this was the Shinobi Council and is a lot more complicated than that. Tsunade sighs and looks Sasuke in the eyes. "The Council has declared 'Time' Uchiha, you will be given One Year probation to prove your loyalty, after which you will be watched for the next four to insure your loyalty. During this time if your show any signs of treason in any form or fashion, you will be arrested and either sentenced to Life in prison or Executed, depending on the nature of any future offense. As such you are banned for life from ever being eligible for the title of Hokage and can only attain Captain of the ANBU forces as your highest rank after a Stricter than normal application process. Do you understand these tests and limitations?" Sasuke gulped audibly before nodding. "Hai, Hokage-sama..." Tsunade watches him for a few seconds, in that time Sasuke felt as if his very soul was under observation. "It is understood then, as Hokage I have the authority to place you under anyone's care I feel can do the job. As such I place you under the Custody and Observation of Uzumaki Naruto..." She waited for the uproar from the Council and Sasuke, expected so much she had already prepared herself to be on the receiving end. When no such uproar arose she buried her disbelief and nodded at Naruto and watched as he bowed formally before moving towards the door and motioning for Sasuke to follow in a way he knew would infuriate the Uchiha. Sasuke said nothing, his face tightening slightly but taking the blows to his pride with no other sign of anger or discomfort as he simply started following his once friend/brother.

Outside Naruto snapped his fingers and Sasuke could do nothing but stare in amazement as his shackles disintegrated into dust. He continued following the strangely silent Naruto, strange to him at least since Naruto had been gone so long and he couldn't tell if this was the new Naruto or just a spur of the moment silence. He twitched when Naruto's voice snapped through his thinking like a hot knife through butter, and it was just his damn name! "Sasuke!" Naruto spins on the young Uchiha who notices too late that they are completely alone and in some wooded area that still stands inside the walls. "I saw every memory you had Sasuke, filtered them to show those assholes on the council what they needed to see…" Naruto steps forward and Sasuke saw with horror that Naruto's eyes were flashing through blue, red, silver, and pure gold at thirty six flashes per second, and growing faster. "However I saw everything. I purified your very soul on the battle field Uchiha giving you a clean slate to start again with, however…" Naruto appears behind Sasuke, an image of Naruto fading from his previous position as the real Naruto slams a back fist across Sasuke's head. Sasuke thought that if he hadn't been off guard he could have blocked the attack, but he knew somehow that was seriously not the case. These thoughts ran through his head as he leaned against the now shattered tree, his muscles limp. Fear overwhelms him as he watches Naruto slowly start moving towards him, the light coming through the trees revealing something invisible moving behind Naruto. Fear turns to outright panic as the hazy light filtered image finally coalesces into something recognizable. There are eleven unseen and un heard tails waving agitatedly behind Naruto. "If you ever try to hurt my pack again I will bathe in your blood and eat your flesh Uchiha…" He spins around snapping his fingers again and Sasuke panics as unseen hands wrap around his arms and start dragging him after Naruto.

Sasuke struggles against his unseen captives. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN ON?!" Naruto ignores him, simply moving his finger over his shoulder telling whoever has Sasuke in their iron grips to continue following. After a few minutes of walking deeper into the woods Sasuke starts to notice things, his mind a true Shinobi's as he continues to struggle. Earlier the forest was wild, unkempt and obviously natural, now though trees were starting to appear into man made lines, bushes and underbrush low and maintained. Soon statues begin to appear of ancient gods with no worshippers, mythological creatures, and all kinds of heroes of old. His struggling slows, soon stops as his curious mind forces him to take his surroundings in with more detail. "As I'm sure you know this is no longer just the forest around and within Konoha…" Naruto turns his head to glance at Sasuke before looking forward again, their feet making no sound on the slowly appearing gravel road leading deep into this place of ancients. "We're heading towards something very precious in this world, something almost no one will ever see." Naruto stops making Sasuke immensely interested in what lay ahead. His eyes open as he catches sight of an ancient and well maintained castles, lights in the windows showing it to be occupied. "The Order of Wolves stay here, a castle from the olden times when the Tailed Beasts were Gods and were worshipped for their favor with different things, including the teaching of the first 'Jutsus'. Now no human worships the tailed beasts, but there are Hanyou who live here and follow the old ways…"

Fear creeps back into Sasuke's mind at the word Hanyou and he starts to suspect what these invisible hands are. "What are we doing here Naruto?" Naruto turns around, a mischievous grin slashed across his face. "We're here to take part in an old ceremony, a ceremony meant for you my friend…" He steps closer, a twinkle of his grin in his eyes. "This is a very _special_ ceremony that will make you a faux-Hanyou." Sasuke starts to struggle again only to be stilled instantly as Naruto's features begin to change, his eyes turn gold, the once invisible tails slowly become physical as Naruto's ears become pointed and the teeth in his mouth become pointed. "When this is over you will have the power of a Hanyou as well as access to jutsu only Hanyou and Demons can perform, and you will be officially part of my pack, my brother…" Sasuke looks shocked at this revelation, and he is humbled. After all Sasuke had done, after all he'd put Naruto through even attacking one of his mates, he still wanted the Uchiha as his brother. He feels the hands release him and he takes a tentative step towards Naruto in his beast form. He takes a knee and bends his head, shaking Naruto's hands away when he tried to stand him up. "I've done you wrong, on so many levels, even tried to kill you and yours, yet you do this for me. On my eyes I swear my fealty and life to you. I will do all within my power to help you with any and all you see to do."

Naruto finds himself in Sasuke's shoes as shock locks his mind up. He knew exactly what Sasuke was doing and how serious his oath is, and he knows he can do nothing but accept. "Uchiha, I see you as your liege-lord and brother. I swear to help you and yours. Rise Liegeman and join my side…" He puts out his hand for Sasuke only to have the Uchiha kiss the palm of his hand and rise alone and move unconsciously to Naruto's left. A warm feeling suffuses Naruto's soul as he realizes Sasuke accepts him as his brother, now to make it official. The two turn and move towards the Castle where Sasuke can now see priests in their robes lined up on either side of them. One man steps forward, his eyes gold like Naruto's, his red robes flowing around him.

He opens his arms wide and bear hugs Naruto once he's within range. "Naruto-sama, you bless us with your Holy presence!!" Sasuke looks over at Naruto with confusion written on his face. Naruto shrugs with an embarrassed grin on his face. "I'm kind of their God…" His face becomes serious as he steps forward, his eyes on the Head Priest. The priest nods as he smiles and motions them forward. "Yes, the new Ten Tailed Wolf, we couldn't be happier…" Naruto nods, his face blank. "I'm sure you are, the Old One was mad, his mind snapped with Chaos's release. He was the last of the 'Locks' on Chaos's prison and when Chaos forced that lock open it drove him insane." He shakes his head with a cold pity. "Such a shame too, Kyuubi often talked of him. According to her he was more than just the most powerful, he was also the most humble and forgiving. The only tailed beast who refused the call of the Darkness during the Fall…" The Priest nods sadly. "Yes, it was so… But Lord Uzumaki found him in the Multiverse. He was insane, yes, but he still fought the Darkness, he never gave in…"

Sasuke simply stared at Naruto in amazement. "Did you fight him Naruto? Is that why you're the new Ten Tails?" They enter a Great Hall, the ceiling high and covered with old paint. Naruto looks up at the mural painted up there making Sasuke look as well. His eyes widen as he sees all the history of the Ten-Tailed Wolf from the beginning. His eyes widen as he sees the old paint depicting Naruto fighting the Ten Tails. The battle covered almost the entire right side of the ceiling. In the last scene Naruto is heavily damaged, one of his arms hanging at his side by a small flap of skin. Blood leaked down his face, his Saiya-jin power flaming around him as he slams his good hand deep in the Ten Tailed Wolf's throat, ripping a glowing gem like thing from its body as it howled in defeat. Naruto then swallowed the gem changing him into his current form. "That's basically what happened but something else happened when I took his power for my own, the gem merged all the power I'd gained into one power. It changed me into what I am calling my Ultra Form, the form I used to cleanse you on the battlefield…" Sasuke stared at his friend/brother, his mind reeling with each new thing he learns. Naruto looks at him and grins, his sharp teeth making the simple grin into something more sinister but harmless. "Now, enough with me, lets get this ceremony on the road shall we?"

AN-Well, that's chapter two, Read and Review, ciao!!!

Jon


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Tower**

**Chapter Three**

-..o.=.O.=.o..-

Light grew dim as the sun began to sink behind the Hokage Monument. Leaves drifted to the ground as a cool autumn breeze began to blow gently through the land. It was a time of peace after a long upheaval of battle and death. Many enjoyed this moment, cherishing it deep in their very souls. None more so than one raven haired Sharingan user. Sasuke stared up at the darkening sky watching the clouds lazily drift by on winds of fate and change. His eye twitches as his arm throbs from the Ceremony he'd participated in just a few short hours ago. His mind drifted on the winds of his memories and unconscious thoughts. Soon his mind came back to a time with two troublesome people he once called friends and hoped to again one day, Naruto and Sakura. He sighs as Naruto slowly and unknowingly began to drift from his thoughts until one bubble gum pink haired Kunoichi dominated his thoughts. He'd yet to see his old female team mate and couldn't help but feel a twitch of fear at the thought that she might have been lost to him in the stupid war he'd helped start. Later he would reflect that it was only thanks to his still blossoming Hanyou abilities that he'd dodged the attack, but they were fledgling abilities or he would have dodged a lot sooner.

All he knew at the moment was that a warning light had flared in his mind so strong he leaped to the side with all his power and was still hit by the repercussion of the attack. After tumbling a few feet he regained his footing and slid to a stop and stared into the dust and debris. His eyes widen as the woman of his thoughts slowly straightens, yanking her fist from the ground so hard a few boulder sized pieces of earth flew from the spot. His eyes are shocked, happy, and terrified as Sakura turns her head towards him, a fierce warrior in place of the once love struck fool of the past. Her hair flapped in the wind of her ki as it swirled around her like a river. "You're in violation of your Restrictions, I'm placing you under arrest…." Sasuke blinks stupidly, not understanding her words for a second. Quickly his mind deduces the most logical thing to say to her. "Uhhh….Wha?" In an instant he knew that was the wrong thing as an inferno of rage erupted in her eyes and her ki exploded around her in a pink conflagration. She rocketed forward, her chakra and ki balanced perfectly in her fist as she threw it forward to splatter this cockroach of a man. Her resolution to kill him faltered as his face grew tight and something activated in his eyes, something that wasn't the Sharingan as she remembered it.

Instead of the three tomoe there was a pentagram with a six-pointed star surrounding it, both made of the brightest gold she'd ever seen. She watched almost in slow motion as a tail unwrapped from around his waist and his ears became points. She'd been training with Lee and all the other ki users in Konoha so she was used to seeing high speed movements, was able to disappear and reappear in the eyes of those not used to higher speeds herself. Yet when Sasuke moved he was a blur, and then she was wrapped in an iron grip hug. "I'm sorry Sakura…" She starts to struggle throwing every ounce of her power into it, her chakra and ki flaring around her like fire. "I'm sorry, I never would have left you, not ever. If only I hadn't been bitten our lives could have been so different…" She keeps struggling until something wet slides down her forehead, a single trail of something like water. When Sasuke speaks again his voice trembles, confirming that Sasuke was indeed crying. She looks up in his face and sees tears traveling down his cheeks, his eyes closed tightly shut. For a split second her anger disappears, her love and pity for this man she once chased after returned like a tidal wave, and with it the painful memories of her being left. And her pity and love were gone with an even bigger wave of anger, hurt, and despair. With one last blast of power she frees herself from his hug flinging him back as she roared her pain into the night. She snaps her eyes towards him freezing him in his tracks. "If you think a simple fucking apology makes up for all that you can go fuck yourself!" And with that final word she lifts into the air and blasts off into the distance.

It was at that moment Naruto stepped out from behind a tree and stared after the rapidly receding form of his former pink haired team mate. He sighs as he looks over at Sasuke with his head low hiding his new Hanyou features and eyes. "Not that easy is it Nii-san…" Sasuke shook his head, his demonic features fading as he looked up at Naruto, his tears still flowing. "What should I do?" Naruto looked at him, his face emotionless but firm. "Never give up…" And with that he grabs Sasuke's hand and helps him to his feet before heading towards home.

-..o.=.O.=.o..-

It has been about four days since Sakura's little confrontation with the Uchiha bastard, four days of twisting and turning in her sleep, her thoughts never leaving the asshole alone in her mind. There was something else too, she wasn't sure but she thinks that same asshole has been following her. Every time she sees him the streets she evades instantly, suppressing her ki and chakra to almost non existent, a trick she'd learned during the war. Yet she always seemed to be almost running into him, she had started to think he was stalking her but Naruto was always with the prick. Now she was starting to suspect it was all Naruto's fault since he could find her no matter what she did, she'd learned this the day after her fight with Sasuke. She'd done every trick in the book to avoid Naruto yet he always found her. It was really getting annoying…

Today was the day though, today was when she'd confront both of her ex team mates and force them to leave her alone, Naruto mainly cause he has to be with Sasuke all the time until his probation is over. So where the hell were these assholes at?! She'd been on the look out all day, purposefully seeking out all over their usual hang outs that still existed, nothing! Finally she heads to the tower, it was almost time for her mission to be assigned. The place seemed slower than normal, the usual hubbub of incoming and outgoing Shinobi and Kunoichi wasn't there, it was pretty much a few Genin and Chunin with the normal office workers. Her mind was over run with curiosity as she made her way to the Mission Room. Her eyes widen as she reads a note tacked to the door.

'All Shinobi and Kunoichi report to the

Conference Room for further instructions.'

Tsunade- Hokage

With a simple puff of smoke she Shunshins to the Conference Room hallway. It was packed making her even more curious as to what was going on. She moved to a spot where she had a better view of the podium and shock shot through her mind like a bullet. Standing next to Tsunade was Naruto and Sasuke as well as all of Naruto's women. The Hokage lifts her hand and instantly all the idle talk was silenced.

She lifted the front of the Hokage hat and looked out at all the upturned hundreds staring at her. "Not too long ago one of our lost ones returned to us, returned and turned the tide of battle that we had been losing in an instant. At that point I thought his display of power might have scared the enemy into ending the war. I assumed wrongly…" A murmur ran through those gathered, mostly things about what we were going to do if the enemy attacked once more. Tsunade raised her hand obtaining silence once again. "I have just received word that all of our enemies are gathering for one massive strike using every resource they have open to them, this might include Jinchuriki or not we do not yet know at this time. I have called you all here to begin preparations for a large scale invasion the likes of which none have seen before. There will be no more missions other than those pertaining to this situation. That is all…" She nodded her head as the Shinobi each saluted her before spinning on her heel and stepping down.

Sakura saw the various Section Leaders motioning for their Squads, noticing that her own leader was desperately trying to ignore her. "Sakura…" She slowly turns her head and can't help but stare as Naruto stands behind her. "You're with me…" He says nothing else, hints at nothing else, his face a blank emotionless mask of determination and unlimited confidence. She can do nothing but follow and notices Jounin and ANBU alike stepping back from him in respect along with all others. Soon she notices she is not the only one following as three masked ANBU join her sides followed by Sasuke and Naruto's wives as well as about twenty Jounin and Chunin. Not long into their walk they find themselves in an abandoned room big enough to accommodate them all. Naruto signals for them to stop as he continues another few steps before spinning around. He surveys them all with a cold red eye, sending shivers down the best of their spines. A few seconds into his survey he nods and relaxes obviously, sitting on a table like it was a simple social activity. "You have all been recommended by your various leaders and the Hokage herself for a special mission, a mission led by me so if any of you have a problem with me as your leader leave now cause once we get started there is no leaving, no quitting, and hopefully no dieing." He stands up again and stands at attention with his hands behind his back. "No one will think badly of you if you decide to leave. This mission is beyond S-class, higher even than SS-Class, which any of you who know of it know that is the Class assigned to fighting and dieing against one of the Bijuu or something of similar power. Some of you _will_ die. So think hard, but decide now, we don't have time for more thought than that…" Naruto turns and looks out the window giving them each time to think to themselves.

Sakura can't imagine what this mission could possibly be, Naruto hadn't even considered their mission to the Guardian village an SS classed mission. Yet he had said this was _more_ dangerous than SS-class!! What the hell was goin on?! She couldn't help herself, she was going for it! She was one of the most powerful Kunoichi in the village, especially with her ki which she outclassed even Tenten and Kurenai, unless they tapped into Naruto's Guardian form. "I'm in Naruto-san, I have no idea what we're goin to do, but if it's so dangerous _you're_ askin for help, then I can't say no. Not after everything you've done for our village, not after everything you've done for _me_…" She smiled as Naruto looked at her and nodded at the unsaid thanks. Her words must have decided the rest for no one left the room that day. And in the days to come no one regretted their decision.

Naruto waited another minute to see if any would leave then smiled as his faith in the villages Shinobi was rewarded. He stand up again crossing his arms as he once again surveyed the room, this time with a look of approval. "Okay. Have any of you heard of something known simply as 'The Black Tower'?" Looking around the room no one seems to have heard the phrase. "The tower is a nexus of all the powers of the Multiverse. Magic, Chakra, Ki, and many others almost no one knows of." He grins as he thinks of all the powers he has access to. "This tower is simply a kind of regulator. See, each multiverse sooner or later learns of at least one power and start to use it more than the others. In some they learn more than one..." He crosses his arms as he begins to pace, his face deep in thought as he tries to explain it clearly. "When one Universe starts to favor one power, it unbalances the Multiverse, therefore the Black Tower rebalances it by channeling the unused power elsewhere, to universes that use that unused power more." He grins pointing at Sakura. "Creating people like Sakura-san and others in our Universe who are naturally stronger in Chakra and Ki, the two powers used the most here." He frowns slightly as he stops and looks around the room. "This rebalancing also creates thing like the Bijuu. When multiple Universe start to favor the same power, there is an overload of the other powers that ripples across the multiverse." He takes a deep breath. "Creating monsters and demons, sometimes creating Bijuu in all the powers in different Verses."

The room is quiet, some Shinobi white as sheets as they try to imagine Kyuubi's of different powers throughout the Multiverse. Naruto frowns as he moves on. "Chaos has traveled the Multiverse, like me. But unlike me, he merged with his other versions if he found any. Now, he is the most powerful demon in the entire Multiverse, and he's tryin to take over the Black Tower from its King." Naruto steps forward, his eyes flashing with determination and strength. "I cannot let that happen. Should he succeed he will unbalance and destroy the Multiverse. Now we will not be going in alone. I have friends in the Multiverse that will join us in our fight. You i have recruited to stand with these friends to stop Chaos's armies while i take on Chaos himself. And that's not all..." He salutes the stunned crowd before him. "Chaos has enlisted Akatsuki and others to guard the tower. Thanks to Jaraiya we now have information on their members and i have chosen who will fight each member, those from you gathered here, and from my other friends. In three days I will begin training you in guarding yourselves against different attacks from powers you've never seen. Three days later, we leave, taking out as much of the invading Shinobi as we can on the way before jumping the Verse." He looks around the room and nods at the questioning looks he recieves. "Go home and spend these three days seeing any loved ones and saying your good byes. Dismissed!" The Shinobi throughout the room snap to attention with a salute and wait as Naruto leaves the room. As Sakura surveyed the Shinobi and Kunoichi within the room she quickly realized that each of these soldiers were either Bloodline holders or were considered abnormal by the Ninja World, having strange bloodline like abilities but apparently the first of their kind. Out of her periphial she sees Naruto waving her and few others over, most friends since the Academy.

Keeping her distance from Sasuke she moves over to her red eyed friend, his whisker marks suddenly thicker, mor defined almost like clefts in his cheeks that the tattoo like look they held before. Her senses almost went haywire as someone appeared to her right, only for her to let out a relieved sigh as Gaara formed from the swirling sand. Naruto grinned like a mad man, expressing how wonderful it was to see his old Jinchuriki buddy again. Much hand shaking and introductions to Yuffie later Naruto finally seemed serious again. Nodding he looks up at them all. "Those gathered here right now are the most powerful and trustworthy Ninja in our alliance that can be spared. Originally the Kage's didn't wanna release you, seeing as you all pretty much _are _the strongest, but upon being breifed of our immediate situation they changed their minds..." A look of pain crossed his features, but only for a moment and it was only Sakura's highly trained medical eyes that allowed her to glimpse it. "I have chosen you here for the most dangerous part of this mission." Yuffie steps closer, her face such a mask of devotion and courage that Sakura was self concious for a moment. "The enemies are powerful but you..." Here he starts to point at each individual still in the room. "Sasuke, Yuffie, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten..." Here Naruto paused, staring at his old teacher Kakashi. Kakashi meanwhile simply continued readin Icha Icha paying his ex student no attention. "You've changed Kakashi-sensei..."

This got the old teacher's attention as he glanced up at Naruto's eyes, his one visible eye looking bored. "Whaddya mean Naruto-san?" His eye widens dramatically as he tilts his head to the right, Naruto's fist barely missing his sensei's forehead protector. A self satisfied smirk plants itself on the young Shinobi's face. "That's what i mean Kakashi-sensei, that was half my speed and you dodged it easily. That should be impossible for you yet here you are..." Kakashi chuckles nervously as he slowly closes Icha Icha Special 4th Edition, autographed by the late Jaraiya just for him. "What can i say Naruto, I trained..." With a sigh Kakashi lifts his fore head protector. Naruto couldn't help but stare along with everyone else as they caught sight of Kakashi's Sharingan. Like Sasuke's new Sharingan a pentagram replaced the tomoe pattern, but minus the six point star. Instead of the six point star a slit ran from top to bottom, the slitted eye of a dragon. "During my training my chakra and ki merged with my bloodline, and transmogrifieing my Sharingan..."

Naruto nods in understanding. "That explains it." Looking dead into Kakashi's Sharingan a cocky smirk replaces the older more mature look of understanding he'd been weaing previously. "Show me somethin new old man..." Kakashi eye smiles for a moment before the Dragon Eye within the pentagram appears to open, glowing a deep scarlet red. "Just remember, you asked for it Naruto!" Naruto looks on in horror as it seems a dragon made of pure energy neither chakra nor ki seems to unwind from Kakashi and roar at him in pure defiance.

TBC....

Author's Note: Damn it feels good to be back!!!! Read and review people!


End file.
